


Connections

by H2OGIRL48



Category: NFL Rush Zone
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, French Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2OGIRL48/pseuds/H2OGIRL48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NFL Rush Zone Season of the Guardians fan fiction. Ricky is trapped at Ash's for the night do to a storm. As they sort out their confused feelings for one another they find something more. what will it be, read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

~~~~Connections

**Ricky’s POV**

       "C’mon dad do you have to go the game just started" he said. feeling disappointment wash over. "Yes Ricky sorry son but they need me at the stadium I’ll try to be back soon". As he waves and walks out the door it seemed the weather seemed to change into the young spanish boy's mood.

      Cardinals scored a touchdown yet again against the Bills, and usually he would cheer at this but he was just brought down. "Why bother", he thought grabbing his coat to go for a walk to clear his mind unknowing the danger ahead.

**Ash’s POV**

       "Why does it have to rain today" thought the adorable and obviously bored redheaded girl. She knew the upcoming storm would delay her dads arrival home. It seemed to be as gloomy as it gets for her life.

       She considered texting Ish or any of the others but that didn't seem as uplifting as she wanted. As if by coincidence she heard an urgent knocking on her door. "What, who would be dumb enough to come here in this weather".

**Ricky's POV**

       "I couldn't have just stayed at home, I had to put myself in the middle of a storm". Ricky was absolutely drenched in freezing rain and getting back home from here was not a possibility at this point. He was relieved to realize this area was familiar, for it belonged to a certain friend of his.

**Everyone's POV**

       "Whats wrong with you, why are you out in this weather". She said yanking her friend into the house and quickly shut the door. "Uh s-sorry I can't get home"-he said half amused by her worry"- can I use your phone Ash". "Of course" she said giving him a smile and showing him to her kitchen phone. He thanked her and quickly dialed his father's number. After he picked he explained that the roads are completely flooded and he couldn't pick him up until tomorrow!

       "Tomorrow?! Are you sure?" He said."yes no one here can leave until tomorrow but I promise I'll get you as soon as I can". "Sure dad. OK. Bye." He hung up and went to go talk to ash. "Hey, so whats up"? He explained the situation to her. "Its fine you can sleep on the couch" "Thanks, your the best" she went off to get him some blankets.

**Ash's POV**

          "At least he is safe here and and not out there, I mean what if he got sick what would I-". "Wow why am I so worried, "Who am I kidding, it's Ricky". We've been friends for about a year and we get along great and I really like him. And not in that way, well I do kind of-any way we do have a lot in common with both of us being a villain's slave and losing both of our mothers. She suddenly got a cold chill "Weird".

        He may seem tough and he is but there is more to him than that he is actually really sweet and understanding. And strangely whenever I'd get knocked down in guardian battle I'd always see him standing over me. And even in guardian mode I would always see an intense worry in his light brown eyes, that I just can't resist to look into.

       "Great, I'm turning into some love struck preteen" she thought, sighing. Just to think he used to be her best friends rival and the mystery guardian but even back then she knew he'd be a good person in the end. I was lucky to choose risky to go with me to San Diego, getting to know him was the best. She was so into her thoughts that she tripped on the last step and dropped the blankets all over the floor.

**Ricky's POV**

       Ash is such great friend, she always has been even when he was the mystery guardian she tried to help him. That was who she was sweet,reliable,understanding, beautiful-. "Uh where did that come from" he thought. I mean its not like she isn't cute, she tries to hide as much she can, but she I can see.

      Her long flowing red hair, always tied in a neat ponytail, for the sake of convenience. Matching beautifully with her deep green eyes down to her adorable freckles small nose and, with her seemingly nice soft lips. "Not again, I should really stop thinking of her like that". He suddenly heard a loud thud, and a silent scream.

**Everyone's POV**

       "Are you alright?" he asked bending down to help her up. "Yeah Im fine I just tripped" she said standing up on her own. "Sorry I dropped the-" she started "Don't worry about" he interrupted, picking up the blankets and setting them on the couch.

       They relaxed for several hours, talking, playing video games and just passing the time. They were now watching sports center when a story on sudden death appeared. Suddenly bad memories flooded Ash's mind.

      _(Flashback) "You're worthless and if you think anyone will trust you after your betrayal you are sadly mistaken" Sudden death sneared. There was nothing but darkness around them, thunder blaring in the background. Ash was down on the ground, quivering in fear at her furious ex master. "I might as well finish you now" he said aiming his blaster directly at hera"NOOO"! she screeched at the top of her lungs. The entire area started to crumble when she heard a distressed voice._

       She awoken shaking with an intensely worried Ricky next to her. "You fell asleep and then you just screamed, what's wrong?" he asked. "I just had nightmare I'm f-fine" she put on a brave smile in hopes he would buy it. Though he didn't he could see past her fake smile, noticing she was as pale as snow and her eyes usually full of life were just full of developing tears.

        He slowly put his hand on her shoulder and said "No you're not, please talk to me". She kept quiet, and held in the tears. Being vulnerable in front of anyone was just impossible for her. He continued to wait to wait for an answer "God, why does she have to be this stubborn?" he thought. As if to break the tension, thunder roared as loud as a cannon fired. Ash eyes shot open and then squeezed shut, she yelped covering her head with her arms, as if trying to defend herself.

          He got a lot more confused, and more worried "I just want to help you" he stated about to touch her again. She moved away, when more thunder sounded, and she jumped up "No, I don't need help I just-". This time the thunder exploded, and caused the lights to go out. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he couldn't find his female friend. He didn't need to look to long before he heard, silent whimpering from behind the couch.

        He sighed and slipped behind it as well, sitting next to her. He sighed, he wasn't good in emotional situations but he would attempt it, if it meant making her feel better. "I hate thunder", she whispered like a scared six year old. He registered this, but didn't say word at all. He instead forcibly pulled her into a hug, she did resist. "What was your nightmare?" he asked.

         After sniffling several times she answered "Sudden death he was about to destroy me and-and he talked about me never being trusted or worth anything, and there was a bunch of lightning" the more she talked the more her tears came back but Ricky was there for her. "Stop, thats horrible but you shouldn't listen your an amazing person" he comforted. "Yeah sure" she said, in disbelief. This time he lifted her chin for her to meet her gaze.

        "I don't care if it is Sudden death in a dream, you are not worthless you mean so much to the other guardians, your dad"- he paused before taking a deep breath-"and me". She began staring into his eyes "You really mean that, thank you" she chimed, feeling a bit better. "Of course just remember you're never alone and you can talk to me any time" he reassured.

        She responded with a real 'Ashley Reynolds' smile. It was silent and dark as they continued to grasp one another. It wasn't awkward at all, they were there for each other. They both didn't realize they were leaning into each other until their lips met. "We're kissing!" they both thought, still not pulling away.

       It started out soft, reassuring and sweet although there was a strange want behind it that they both didn't quite understand . Ash was so confused "Why was he kissing her, why was she kissing him and why was she enjoying it so much" she kept asking herself. All these circling questions in her head made her insecure, and want to pull away.

        It all went away the second he put his hands around her slim waist pulling her closer, she didn't fight it in fact she slipped her fingers through his soft brown hair. On occasion they would draw for quick gasps of air before continuing. The 'want' side of their kiss kept increasing very gradually. Ricky not wanting this new experience to stop, so he slowly licked the bottom of her lip. Ash not wanting this to end either didn't hold back either.

        As their tongues turned and twisted around for dominance and of course in the end Ricky won. They stopped because apparently air was essential for life. "Ash I really like you" he stated plainly between gasps. She wanted to hear those words for along time and before she knew it she responded "I really like you to". It was late so they just fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling at peace. _For the time being._


End file.
